


Oh, It Is Love

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fire Tank Pirates, Love at First Sight, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It's love at first sight for one 'Monster Gun' Vito of the Fire Tank Family. But she's just a waitress, would it ever work out? Regardless or not, he is in love with her





	Oh, It Is Love

Vito yawned widely and scratched the back of his head, shuffling to the resturant. He stretched out his arms and softly groaned; it was far too early. He opened the door and walked in, walking to the back table.

He sat beside Gotti and rubbed his eyes. Bege rolled his eyes and leaned back, sipping his coffee. "Since everyone's arrived now, we can begin."

Vito lightly pouted and blinked at a light tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he stared at the young woman with a notepad in her hand. He blinked at her and she smiled politely.

He stared at her lips as they moved and jolted when Gotti kicked his leg. Vito jolted and asked, "What was that, miss?"

She giggled softly and he felt his heart thump faster. "Would you like anything to drink? Or anything to snack on?"

He smiled widely at her. "A coffee with a lot of sugar and some french toast, please."

She nodded and wrote it down, turning on her heel to walk back. He watched as she walked to the back and glanced around, noticing the others already enjoying their meals. He smiled and Bege shook his head, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Vito smiled widely and focused on the others, listening to his boss. Vito looked up when the waitress set down his cup with a saucer of sugar cubes. She set down his plate and stepped back, loosely lacing her fingers together.

"If anyone needs anything, feel free to wave me down."

A few men nodded and Vito smiled at her. "Thank you, miss. If I may, what's your name?"

She smiled and said, "Alice. Please enjoy your meal, sir."

He smiled widely and Bege stated, "Vito! Pay attention, we need your input."

Vito turned to his boss and smiled sheepishly, setting his napkin across his lap. "Sorry, boss."

Bege nodded and continued speaking as Alice took a few plates, carrying them back. Vito hummed softly and smiled widely, focusing on the meeting as he ate. Adding some sugar into his coffee, he chimed in whenever needed.

He wiped off his area and held up the plate to Alice when she came back. She smiled in thanks and refilled the coffee mugs, taking the ones that were finished. He smiled widely and Bege stood, signalling the end of the meeting.

Vito lingered with a few others and they walked out after finishing their coffee, eventually leaving him on his own. He sipped his coffee and fished out his wallet, digging out some loose dollars.

Alice walked back to the table and started wiping it off, softly humming along to the music playing. "Did you enjoy your meal, sir?"

He smiled and held out a few dollars. "Of course I did, it was great! Here you go, miss."

She took the money and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

He laughed and waved his hand. "I'm Vito! Will you be here later, little Alice?"

She shifted and wiped off the table, glancing down. "I, uh, maybe."

He blinked at her nervous look and waved his hands rapidly. "I don't mean it that way! Madam Chiffon would have my head if I ever hurt a lady!"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll be here later for lunch."

He smiled widely and patted her head, turning to head out. "See you later!"

She giggled and waved as he left, cleaning off the table. She smiled to herself and carried the dirty dishes back. Vito did seem genuinely nice, if a bit eccentric.


End file.
